


I Am In So Much Trouble

by helens78



Series: Canadian Slayers [1]
Category: Canadian Actor RPF (C6D)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fusion, Alternate Universe - Vampire Slayer, Cross-Generation Relationship, F/M, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-08-19
Updated: 2010-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-11 04:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/108220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helens78/pseuds/helens78
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Callum actually never expected to become a Watcher, but when all hell broke loose, he got assigned to a new Slayer from Nova Scotia named Ellen.  She is driving him <em>nuts</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Am In So Much Trouble

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cidercupcakes (musicforswimming)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/musicforswimming/gifts).



> I BLAME YOU, [CIDERCUPCAKES](http://archiveofourown.org/users/juleshaswords/pseuds/cidercupcakes). DO YOU HEAR ME? I AM BLAMING YOU VERY LOUDLY WITH ALL MY CAPS ON.
> 
> More seriously, this was inspired by the following sentence: _Ellen Page is _great_. I want comedy where she's a Slayer and CKR is her Watcher._ I wanted that so hard it made my hair hurt, so after my 30 houseguests left town, and I was cleaning out my email, I came back and had to write it.

Ellen is driving him _nuts_. There are those who would maybe possibly say she didn't start it, that he's just leaving with the cards he brought to the table in the first place, but this--this is not how he expected this job to go, this is not how he expected this to work. At all.

Of course, the thing is, he didn't expect to _have_ this job. He got into it early, for the history, for the mythology, maybe just a little teeny tiny bit because the idea of taking out vampires was really, really badass, and even if he could never be a Slayer himself, he could at least know what to do if one came by. Right? But then _all hell broke loose_ and suddenly there's Slayers everywhere from Sunnydale to Whitehorse, and beyond, and wouldn't you know it--Callum gets called up to the big leagues, assigned to this tiny fierce brown-haired girl from Nova Scotia who, get this, sometimes _skates derby_ and sometimes sings karaoke with her friends and on some nights, the good nights, does _not_ fling herself full-tilt into danger, like she's baiting the bad guys with her very own blood.

"I can take them," she says, eyes rolling so hard Callum's poised to go chasing after them. "How many times have I done this?"

"Well--"

"A lot," she interrupts, rolling up her sleeves as the next vampire comes screaming in. She dispatches it with a backhand jab to the heart, and poof! Dust all over everything, dust over--oh, man, vampire dust does not come out of suede, dammit. She probably did that on purpose.

She goes on, "How many times has anybody bitten me?"

"I'm just saying that--"

"Zero. Ze. Ro. I mean, seriously--" She leaps off her feet, grabs a low-hanging tree branch, and Callum has just enough time to turn around as another vampire comes out of the darkness and tackles him. Ellen lands on its back and there it goes, too, but when it drops out of existence, she has another couple feet to fall.

Onto Callum.

Oof.

And now he's got her straddling him, stake in hand, and this, this is just so many levels of Not How It's Supposed To Go, and he is going to get his ass kicked right the hell out of the Watcher program (even though, something in the back of his mind reminds him, even though they kind of need every warm body they can _get_ these days), and it is really, really not going to be his fault.

She licks her upper lip, twirls that stake around in her hand, and winks at him. "C'mon," she says. "I need some coffee after all this."

"Yeah, coffee is _precisely_ what you need," he mumbles, but he lets her help him up, and he follows on her heels to the nearest Tim Horton's, because that is what a Watcher does, dammit. He even picks up the check for her donuts and her coffee, and he pretends he isn't watching her lick crumbs off her fingers.

_-end-_


End file.
